The grate time war
by Tex the TimeLord
Summary: naruto finds out who is parents are and that his ancestor was at least as strong as the nine tails. he unlocks his bloodlines and learns that he is the next to become the time god. powerfullnaruto narxhin


**The great time war**

**By: Brandon Higgenbottom**

**Chapter 1**

In a story long forgotten there were two men looking for the time goddess. These three me were the best warriors of there time, they could battle demons and angels and win. Two or then men had pure hearts and one had an evil heart. The men with pure hearts names were Brandon Uzumaki and Nick Uzumaki and the one with the evil heart's name was Roman.

Now Brandon was a master swords men and a master or the elements he could control them with out even trying. This man had the to legendary swords yin and yang when they were used together there power was only matched by the swords love and death. He was so power full that he had over 1,000 ninjutsu, 500, genjutsu, and every taijutsu stance in that time witch were only around 100.

Now Nick was Brandon's best friend and almost as strong as Brandon. Now nick owned the sword love, he also was a master of the elements fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and death.

Now Brandon and nick where the first ones to have blood lines. These blood lines were gifts from the gods them self. Brandon and nick had two blood lines each.

Brandon's blood lines were called gods eye and yin/yang. The god eye gave the user the powers of the gods but only 1/1,000 of there power and for a descendent to unlock the god eye he had to be able to wiled the swords yin and yang. If he could not then the blood line would stay dormant.

Now the yin/yang eye gave you the power to change into two animals you were most alike and sense Brandon was most like the fox and dragon they were chosen as his animals to change in to. The yin/yang eye also made it so you could master the elements faster and help control them.

Now for nick's blood lines. The demon eye gave you the power to control a demon clan of your choosing witch nick chose the demon cat clan.( hi it's me Tex about the demon eye it gave you the same powers of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. That is all for now peace! Oh and back to the story! ) Now the eye of love gave the user the power to control the opposite sex and make them in to a warrior even if they were the age of 90 or 3 it did not mater.

Now brandon and nick were looking for the time goddess to get to her before the evil man roman did. Roman was a power full man he was stronger than brandon and nick. Roman was a master of the dark elements he also had death the sword and, he also had immortality. Now after a year of trying to find the time goddess, roman went in to hiding so that left brandon and nick to settle down and have a family with a woman they loved. 2 years later brandon and nick hand a baby boy with there wives. When there boys turned 10 brandon and nick wanted to train them in the way of the ninja but there boys did not want to become ninjas so before they married they changed they names. Brandon's boy changed his name to uchiha and nicks boy changed his name to hyuga. And that is how the legend went.

--------------------------------------**now to when naruto turn 6 years old**------------------------------

Today was naruto uzumaki 6th birthday and a tragic day for the hidden leaf village. This was the day the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village and the fourth hokage sacrificed his live to stop the demon. Well that is what the kids were told but the rill truth was that the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to seal it in a new born baby that baby was naruto uzumaki, a gift and a cures all in one.

Naruto are you home it is me the third hokage?, he question. Naruto slowly got up and opened the door to see the hokage. Oh hi old man hokage what is it that you want?, asked naruto. Hi to you to, but I am here to give you your birth day presents and tell you some thing. But first did you read that book I gave you, said the third. Oh what did you get me and what do you have to tell me, he asked. Well lets go in side first then I will tell you ok, he asked.

So they walked to naruto's small living room. Once they got there they sat down and the third began to talk. Ok first off what do you know about you mother and father? Um I do not know any thing besides the lies the villagers tell me, they are lies right my dad and mom did not leave me? Question naruto. No, no they were good people they would never do that. So what happened to them, asked naruto. They died in the fight against the nine tailed demon fox.

So who were they old man were they good people. Yes they were now your mother was a branch member of the hyuga clan and before you ask no you do not have there blood line, said the third. Aw man, he said. But you do have 2 from your father, said the third. Cool what are they, naruto asked. Well one is called the gods eye but your father never unlocked it, and the other is called the yin/yang eye now for that one your father did unlock and mastered the first level, oh and you should unlock it 2 days after you 6 birth day. Said the third. Cool yay hahahahahaha I got 2 blood lines, said a happy naruto. Yes I guess it is. But first I will tell you who your dad was. You see out that window tell me what you see, said the third. I see the hokage mountain, naruto said. Ok now tell me who the fourth one is. Well that is easy that is... wait a minute you are saying my dad is the fourth. at that the third nodded his head. Ok now for your presents here is your first one it is a scroll on your blood line the yin/yang eye your father only could unlock the first level but he had nothing on your second blood line because he could never unlock it.

Now your father did not die killing the nine tailed demon fox he died sealing it in to you by summoning the death god, said the third. Oh so that is why all the villagers hate me, naruto said in a happy voice. Why are you so happy naruto, asked a puzzled third hokage. Well because now I know why they hate me I always thought that I did something wrong but now I know they have no reason to hate me, said a happy naruto. Wow I never thought of it that way, said the third, you rill smart and mature for your age you know that naruto. Now for your second gift I am going to give you the sword that was passed down by your ancestors. As naruto looked at the blade he could see it was made out of wood. Cool but why is it made out of wood, asked naruto. Well that is because it has to see if you are worthy of holding it. Not even your father was let wiled this blade. The blade would not even let him use it, said the third. At that moment naruto looked sad but then happy again. Then I will wield that blade and show that I could do something that not even the grate fourth hokage could do, said naruto, and I will not stop there I will next become a master swords men like my ancestor Brandon Uzumaki. At that the hokage handed naruto the blade but nothing happened so naruto and the third waited for at least 10 minutes and when the hokage was about to say something the blade stared to glow a black and wight light appeared and blinded naruto and the hokage. As the light died down naruto could see………………………………...

----------------------------------------------- **clif hanger** ---------------------------------------------------

**Well this I my first story that I have ever started that I wanted to well out of school is what I **

**mean. I hope you like this story so far. I have at least 6 or 7 chapters wrought on paper all I need to **

**do is edit and type them on the computer. I will try and update every 2 weeks maby 3 at the most I **

**hope that is. Well that is all for now and I don't care if you review because I am still going to write **

**this story even if I only get 20 readers but if you will just review tell me what I need to make better or **

**what ever.**

**That is all for now peace out V **


End file.
